Swimming
by jedimaster-jaina-solo
Summary: POST-NJO AU Miriam Fett has spent her entire life on Kamino, but now on her first trip off planet, she finds herself Swimming in new adventures, new curiousities, and new emotions
1. Miriam Runs Away

A/N: Hey! This is Lynx and Vader (one person in a situation like Tahiri's), and I'm Jedimaster_Jaina_Solo's co-author! Yeah. If my name is at the beginning of a chapter, it means I wrote it. And if you're worried about me not reviewing your stories in a while, it's because my computer is a turd. Original iMacs lack intelligence enough to surf the web without crashing when too many pop up windows appear.  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own Star Wars, Kamino, Luke, Zekk, Ben, or anything out of the books and movies. Berei'vu and Miriam are the original creations of Lynx and Vader and Jedimaster_Jaina_Solo  
  
Chapter 1 (Lynx)  
  
Kamino was not home, it was a prison specifically designed to keep Miriam safe from the evils of the universe - more or less. Except for her father's rare visits, which were few and far between, she was alone most of her life, which left a lot of time for talking to fish and old men who were twice the age they actually were. All her life, she had always been told, "Miriam, don't go in the water," Or "Don't go jumping out any windows while I'm gone, Kid," Or "It would be a shame if a shark decided to eat you, Miriam." As far as she was concerned, the water was her friend, jumping out windows and terrifying people was delightful, and no sharks would come because A, she told them not to, and B, she was a Fett, and no one messed with her because of that.  
  
And so the day of her 22nd birthday, Miriam packed up the bare minimum she could take with her and ran away. Supply freighters were as rare as her father's visits, but she was able to get onto one. She was unsure about her destination, but for now that didn't matter. Now the only thing that mattered was escape and not being found.  
  
Nestled in between two crates, she took inventory. She had a change of clothes, a light jacket, and her life savings of 800 credits. Would that get her anywhere at all? Probably not, she concluded. The ship around her hummed through hyperspace and Miriam reached out with her talent to the crew, probing where they were going. It wasn't like she would know, anyways, but a name came up which she recognized.  
  
Berei'vu, they said, was the planet name. That Miriam recognized. At the end of the war, the Vong had created a planet in the Coruscant System's habitable zone, which imitated what the orbit of their precious capital planet of Yhuzaan'tar had been before bio-tweaking. The world was Terran, with seas and continents, and they had called the world Berei'vu, their word for "Beginnings". They offered it to the Alliance as a peace offering, which had been gratefully accepted. Both sides had known the war couldn't be won by either one of them. And so for the last three years, things had been slowing down back into a normal pattern. Of course, Kamino had never experience a Vong attack in the first place, so she wasn't quite sure what the aliens had done to have to offer tech, money, and several of their best worlds. They didn't hear or get broadcasts from the rest of the galaxy that often, either.  
  
Berei'vu was a much different world than Kamino, Miriam thought, as she stepped into sunlight for the first time in her life. It wasn't raining, and the ground was solid and covered in a road of some sort of coral substance. Awkward varieties of trees grew around the city on every side, and she didn't think any of the buildings were over 55 stories tall. She reached out with her talent and smelled all sorts of different emotions coming from the city. All sorts of interesting signatures floated on the air. Some were shadowy and hardly there, and others were strong and overflowing with what she had come to think of as Life Energy. Twirling a strand of wavy, dark brown hair around her right index finger, she reached out with her talent again, this time deciding where to go. It was like trying to choose between restaurants in a large food court. Some things she knew she had better stay away from and some were all attractive. She would get to all of them later, but for now she chose one randomly and set off on the first step of a journey of a thousand miles.  
  
A/N: OKAY!!!!! I got through my first chapter! WOOT! Please R&R, guys! Did you like this? Do you want more? Flames will be used to cook my dinner! 


	2. Ok I'm not lost yet, anyways

                She walked around, marveling at all the biological technology of the Vong-shaped planet.  People of all species mingled in the street and markets were set up all over the Town Square.  One booth sold little lightsaber models.  The hilts were carved out of rock and the blades were gems polished into a smooth colored blade.  They had a variety of different color lightsabers, each made from a different gem.  Another stall sold animals from a variety of planets.  Crowds gathered around a centered stall betrayed the popular state-of-the-art blaster stall.  A very decorated booth advertised the holovids and posters they were selling.  She caught a glimpse of a man walking down the street holding a poster of an actress and had her signature on the bottom.  There was a holocam booth to take pictures and a booth to get change for credits and exchange currencies.  On top of that, there were the normal stalls, selling datapads, maps, toiletries and other necessities.  Of course, there were hotels and booths set up surrounded by tables that served any type of food you could possibly think of.  Stopping at one stall, she convinced the clerk to give her a piece of fruit native to Naboo.  She enjoyed the tangy-sweet taste of the fruit as she wandered around, trying to figure out her next move.  She had to get off this planet.  Her dad could easily track the last ship that left Kamino.  The docking bay was her next destination.  Studying the walls full of intricate designs, she sauntered down the halls.  Suddenly, she ran into someone and hit her head on the floor as she fell backwards.  Rubbing her head, she sat up and heard a groan from the hall's only other occupant.  She looked over and saw a young man probably a few years older than her lying on the floor.

                "I'm sorry.  Are you OK?"  She scrambled to his side.

                "Yeah," he grinned slightly at her.  "You got a pretty solid connection there."

                "I didn't mean to run into you," she blushed slightly.  "I'm sorry."

                "I know."  They stood up and brushed off.  "I have to go, but I hope I run into you again.  Not literally."  He winked at her and headed down the corridor.  She watched him until he tuned a corner.

                "Charming Miriam."  She thought to herself disgusted, "Way to lay low."  She groaned as she recognized the pun.  She rubbed her head and continued down the hall.  

                Suddenly, a thought hit her.  That black-haired young man was coming from the docking bay.  Maybe he had a ship.  His green eyes had seemed kind enough, but would he consider giving her a ride after she bowled him over?  

**_Well, If I can't find a ride, I'll track him down,_** She thought as she began searching the hangar.

                After she had secured a good ship to stowaway on and a couple good back-up plans, she headed back out into the city.  So many emotions filled her senses that she had to stop a moment to get her bearings.  She once again wandered through the market, enjoying the sight of so many imported and native goods.  She headed off in search of a place to stay for the night.    


	3. I said we'd bump into eachother again

A/N: Hey guys! Lynx again! And Vader too! Thanks for all the reviews, 
    
    Yeabginn! I'm glad SOMEONE is reading this. Please R&R this next chapter! Flames will be used to roast marshmallows!
    
    First chapter = disclaimer.  I don't even think I own my computer
    
    3. (Lynx)
    
        "No!" Miriam moaned, watching the ship speed off. "That was my last back up plan, except for," she remembered the green eyed young man. 
    
    "Him!" She sniffed out with her talent to find him. She could always find people she had met, even if it had been briefly. She reached the tendrils of her mind into every corner of the city, trying to find his presence. 
    
        He was close, very, very close. Now all she had to do was find him. As she began walking through the twilight city, following her talent, a light drizzle began to fall. She looked at the people around her, but they didn't seem to notice. Shopkeepers were putting awnings over their stalls, but that was it. She continued looking for the man. He seemed nice enough, and kind of familiar, also. 
    
        As she walked, the rain reminded her much of Kamino. She felt a twinge of homesickness, but told herself, don't go there, Miriam. Her talent said he was close. She looked around the square. Yes! There he was! Holding those boxes! 
    
    She started to walk briskly towards him, and he started walking in her direction... and they collided. Again. 
    
        "You really need to watch where you're going," He said. 
    
        "I said I hoped I would run into you again." 
    
        He laughed. "I can tell you need something." 
    
        Miriam felt herself blushing. "Um…Yeah." 
    
        "What then?"

    "Well…"


	4. It's Beautiful!

"I kinda need a ride off planet." She looked at him hopefully.  
  
"How did you get here?"  
  
"Umm, I stowed away on a ship."  
  
"From where?"  
  
"None of your business."  
  
"To where?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"How did you did you plan on getting off?" She sized him up, deciding if she should tell him.  
  
"Well, I had a couple ship hotwired so I could sneak in and get off wherever they went. I don't have a particular destination; I just need to get away from here." The young man ran a hand through his black hair as he sighed.  
  
"Ok. I don't have time for a detour, but you can come with me."  
  
"Thank you so much."  
  
"No problem. I'm Zekk, by the way."  
  
"Nice to meet you Zekk."  
  
"I'm docked in bay number 34 and I'm leaving in an hour. You can meet me there or stay with me."  
  
"I'll just come with you."  
  
"Okay." He flashed a bright, charming grin and she caught herself grinning back.  
  
Zekk tried to read the girl through the Force. She was beautiful and seemed pretty stubborn. Independent, pretty much summed it up. There was no doubt she'd find a way to survive if she was alone in the galaxy, but he had been drawn to her. When she asked for help, he didn't have the guts to tell her no, and he had agreed before he had realized he had made a decision. The Force seemed interested with the girl. It hung around her and it seemed to pull him towards her at the same time. There was a brightness about her, a light that shone through her. And yet there was also a darkness that seemed to run through her veins. It was clear she was no Jedi, but the Force seemed to cling to her, to flow through her as if she was calling on it. Her shady past didn't help either. Who was she? Why was she here? Where did she come from? Why had she happened to find him and ask for help? He frowned a bit. This girl was a puzzle; a mystery that would take some time to solve. He had a feeling that he would never find out anything unless he got close to her, made her trust him. And he planned to do that.  
  
What was he getting herself into? He didn't even know her name. Any normal person would have told him her name when he provided his. But she wasn't any normal person. Only time would tell, he guessed. And in the meantime, he had company. He had to admit that ever since Jaina left and began seeing Jag, he had been lonely. Jag was a good guy and Zekk was glad she had found someone she was happy with. He would always feel a certain attachment to her. She was more than a friend. She had been his first love, she had brought him back from the Dark Side, she had been his best friend for years. All that was important, but he had moved on romantically. He had tried dating a couple girls, but it hadn't worked out. He had decided to quit looking for happiness and just let the Force guide him to where he would be happiest. He was waiting for the girl he was destined to be with. The one who was his other half, much like Jag was Jaina's.  
  
"Is this it?" Her voice startled him and he left his thoughts.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It's beautiful," she breathed in awe. He looked with compassion on the Lightning Rod.  
  
"Thanks. Ready to blow this rock?"  
  
"Absolutely." 


	5. Who's that girl?

Chapter 5.  
  
The Lightning Rod was in a hyperspace jump, and Zekk watched his passenger sleep spralled across the arms of a chair. He had noted from the way she walked and carried herself that she had probably grown up around military, or under strict discipline, which she was probably pretty good at escaping, he thought, since she's already come this far. She had dropped her bag on the floor, and he could not help but notice the clasp had come undone. Should he look? He had to know about her, her name at least! What was the saying... Curiosity killed the voorpak? Might as well be Curiosity killed the Jedi, he thought.  
Using the Force, he slowly slid the bag towards him and hoisted it onto his knees. He rumaged through and found a map of the galaxy, which she had carefully added to; the star sytem Kamino had been placed on the outer rim. He folded it back up and found a wallet with a sizeable sum of money, probably her life savings, and then pressed on. He finally found her ID card in a pocket on the side. It was a little plastic Holoprojector about the size of a large coin and with the touch of a button it sprang to life, displaying her info. She was a year younger than him, and was from Kamino. Apparently why she had added it to the map. Her heigh stated she was only a few inches shorter than he was. That's pretty tall for a girl , he mused. But the name sent shivers up his spine.  
Fett.  
Her name was Miriam Fett.  
Zekk dropped the projector weakly back into the bag. What had he gotten himself into? Of all the hitchhikers on Brei'vu, he had picked up a Fett.  
He was sure Fett wasn't a very common name. She had to be related to Boba Fett.  
Zekk had been a bounty hunter for all of four weeks, and in those four weeks, he had worked with the notorious Boba Fett.... Once. Zekk was a miserable failure as a bounty hunter. And now he had Boba Fett's... What? Neice? Cousin? Daughter? aboard his ship. If the force did this, the force must be drunk he decided, and then muttered, "This is going to be a long trip." 


	6. You Did WHAT?

Miriam awoke in a bunk in the cabin area of the ship. Quietly sitting up, she tried to remember where she was. Just then, the door slid open and a handsome young man walked in. His black hair fell lightly over his eyes and the green gaze brought her back to reality.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked, just to confirm what she knew.  
  
"On my ship. You fell asleep in the cockpit almost as soon as we boarded." He leaned against the door post. "I moved you in here so you'd be a little more comfortable. I've fallen asleep in the pilot's chair. The cramps I woke up with were horrible. Trust me." He rubbed the back of his neck to emphasize his point.  
  
"Thanks," she replied, smiling slightly.  
  
"No problem." As she stood and stretched, he turned toward the lounge. She followed.  
  
Zekk felt a little uncomfortable, knowing what he did. But he wasn't going to judge her because of her dad. "Ready to tell me your name yet?" he pretended like nothing had ever happened.  
  
"I'd prefer not." She spotted her bag on the table. She wondered what was going on with Zekk. He was shielding very badly and anxiety and worry rolled off of him. She began searching through the kitchenette to find something to eat.  
  
"Top right cabinet." She opened it and found some food.  
  
"Ok. Where are you from?" He sat on the couch and picked up a hydrospanner to fiddle with.  
  
"I don't really wanna tell you." She sat down to eat.  
  
"Why are you so secretive?" he asked, slightly annoyed.  
  
"My dad says never to trust anyone, at least until you know them very well."  
  
"Of course he would say that," mumbled Zekk.  
  
"What?" she exclaimed angrily.  
  
"Oh...well...I just thought a bounty hunter wouldn't trust anyone." He said carelessly trying to cover his mistake.  
  
"What does bounty hunters have anything to do with it?" she glared at him.  
  
"Oh, um..." he hesitated. "Your dad was a bounty hunter." A red flag went up immediately. Stupid Zekk! Didn't you learn to think before you speak? When her eyes narrowed and her hands clenched he kicked himself. "Oops."  
  
"How do you know my dad is a bounty hunter?" She could feel a sea of emotions running off of him. Regret, guilt, confusion, and curiosity among the most predominant.  
  
"I'm sorry. " He sighed, "I looked through your bag."  
  
"And why, pray tell, would you do a stupid thing like that?"  
  
"I'm really sorry. I just wanted to know who you were. I didn't even mean to! Your bag just fell and some stuff fell out. I picked up your ID and kinda read it."  
  
"Well, now you know. Do you have something against bounty hunters?" she exclaimed suddenly, remembering his earlier remark.  
  
"No, not at all. In fact, I was a bounty hunter for a while."  
  
"Really? I can't see a puny little piece of Hutt slime like you being any good at that occupation."  
  
"Well, I wasn't. I was only one for a short time and my biggest mission, I worked with your father."  
  
"Yeah right! My dad wouldn't work with a little nerfherder like you."  
  
"He would if he was paid."  
  
"Well...what happened?"  
  
"Well, my friend Jaina and Jacen Solo, Raynar and Lusa..."  
  
"Wait, Jaina and Jacen Solo? You're friends with them? Whoa."  
  
"Yea. Anyway...Us and Tenel Ka..."  
  
"Tenel ka? The Queen of Hapes!"  
  
"Yes. Anyways..." he told her the whole story and then concluded, "And  
that is how I worked with your dad."  
  
"Ok. He did tell me about that one...not divulging names."  
  
"I'm really sorry, Miriam. I didn't mean to offend you."  
  
"It's ok. Where are we going anyway?"  
  
"Well, I'm going to Ossus."  
  
"Isn't that where the Jedi Academy is?"  
  
"Yes. That's why I'm going there."  
  
"Oh," she shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"It's just that I'm kind of uncomfortable around Jedi. They have a infamous place in my families' history."  
  
"Oh, yea."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, we won't bother you or hurt you. We're actually quite nice."  
  
"Well, ok, but I'd rather go somewhere else." 


	7. How do I get myself into these messes?

| | | |  
  
I said I didn't want to go to Ossus," Miriam told Zekk, looking  
  
out the viewport at the planet the Lightning Rod was approaching. Zekk  
  
took a look at her and decided he didn't really want to argue with Boba  
  
Fett's daughter, even if she was two years younger than him.  
  
"I have to go here and check in with the order. If you don't like  
  
it, you can always find another pilot, though I don't think-  
  
"Okay, Okay. Ossus is good!" Miriam exclaimed. "It's just- do I have  
  
to have anything to do with the Jedi? My family really doesn't have a  
  
good history with them."  
  
"You want me to tell the truth or to keep you blissfully ignorant?"  
  
Zekk asked. Miriam gave him a look that said 'what do you think?' and  
  
used her talent to poke at his brain. "Okay," Zekk said in surrender.  
  
"You can keep away from the Jedi, but you have potential."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"You use the Force like an extra arm. It clings to you and wraps  
  
itself around you in ways it doesn't treat most people. If you became a  
  
Jedi-  
  
"NO!" Miriam shouted. "THAT IS ABSOLUTELY AND COMPLETELY OUT OF THE  
  
QUESTION!"  
  
Zekk backed off, slightly alarmed. "I was just saying..."  
  
"I won't," Mirriam said stubbornly. That was the end of it and a  
  
nonplussable silence filled the cabin. Zekk turned his attention back to  
  
landing and no one spoke for a long time.  
  
"Will you at least consider it?"  
  
"Well... Maybe."  
  
"It would be a good thing for you to do-  
  
"ZEKK; SHUT UP!"  
  
Some time later, Miriam found herself approaching the Jedi Academy,  
  
a hexagonal, slate building about five stories tall surrounded by a  
  
campus of about fifty acres of hiking trails, sports fields, and a whole  
  
lot of other stuff she didn't recognize. "I cannot believe you talked me  
  
into this." She paused and thought for a moment. "My father warned me  
  
about Jedi. Did you use that force thingermabober?"  
  
Zekk looked at her and realized she wouldn't feel any regrets if she  
  
bit his head off. "I swear I didn't do anything!" He squealed, feeling  
  
like he was two inches tall. Something about Miriam seemed scary when  
  
she was angry. Maybe he would just avoid that side of her for a while.  
  
Miriam looked at Zekk, feeling the waves of fear and exasperation  
  
her talent was picking up. Then she put two things together. Her talent  
  
and the force - they were the same thing! She'd been using the force  
  
since she was seven years old! 


	8. But he loves you!

She couldn't believe it! Since before she could remember, she had been using the Force. Being able to swim with the dangerous animals on Kamino was attributed to her 'talent'. Being able to read people so easily was because she had subconsciously been using the only thing she feared. Having that ability meant connections. Jedi connections, connections she did not want. For her whole life, he dad had warned her of Jedi. He had told her to be careful and to keep up a strong mind barrier. She had gotten good at keeping her feelings to herself, good at blocking her thoughts. It all made sense. But she didn't want to be a Jedi.

"Hey, Miriam." Zekk's deep voice brought her out of her thoughts."Yeah?" She turned her eyes toward his handsome form."Are you gonna stay here? Or come with me?" He replaced the post- flight checklist in its slot and questioned her with his bright green eyes."I don't want to go, but It's got to be better than staying cooped up on this hunk of junk," she said the last part just to annoy Zekk."She's beautiful and you know it!" He exclaimed, but smiled anyway. He had been hoping she would come. It would be good for her. Side by side, they exited the ship. Miriam held her head high, although she was a bit apprehensive. At the base of the ramp, Luke and Mara Jade Skywalker welcomed Zekk with open arms."Welcome back, Zekk." Luke clapped him on the shoulder.  
"Good to see you." Mara agreed."Good to be back, masters. Um, Master Luke, this is Miriam. Miriam, Master Luke and Master Mara Jade.""Nice to meet you," she said politely, much to the pleasure of Zekk."Welcome to Ossus." Mara Jade shook her hand."Miriam, will you be O.K. with staying with Master Mara Jade while the Council debriefs me?" he asked her quietly to where the Jedi Masters couldn't hear."Just for you, Zekk," she sarcastically answered."Thanks." He would take what he could get. To Mara, he asked, "Will you allow Miriam to accompany you until I'm finished debriefing?""Sure, Zekk. Come with me, Miriam." She smiled kindly at the , understanding the anxiety she could feel coming from the ."Catch you later," Zekk called as he followed Luke.Miriam felt a little uneasy about being left alone with the Jedi Master. Not allowing the older woman to pick up on her feelings, she followed Mara to the gym."I'm sorry I can't actually spend time with you, but I promised my apprentice, Jaina, I'd spar with her.""Oh, it's quite alright, Master Jedi. I'll be fine watching you." She sat casually on a bench right inside the large room. Mara shed her robes and walked to meet the young woman in the middle of the room. The looked about Miriam's age. She was short and petite, but slender and her hair was bulled back in a neat ponytail. Grinning at Mara, she took a fighting stance. 'This must be Jaina,' she thought to herself. As she watched the duel, her thoughts drifted to Zekk. She wished he would get back soon.As she turned her attention back to the action, she saw Mara get beneath Jaina's defense and grab her arm. Twisting and jerking suddenly, the older woman flipped Jaina over her back and onto the padded floor. The two made their way over to the bench and each downed a bottle of water."That was some nice maneuvering out there," Miriam stated."Thanks. I don't believe I know you." She held her hand out. "I'm Jaina.""Nice to meet you," she hesitated as she shook the hand she offered, "I'm Miriam.""What are you doing at the Jedi Academy?""Zekk is giving me a ride, and he needed to stop here.""Zekk?" The change was palpable. It wasn't really a dark feeling like hatred, but more of a sadness or regret."You know him," she more stated than asked. "He's talked about you in some of his stories.""Really? I'm not very surprised." She wiped her face with a towel as she settled beside Miriam. Mara had walked over to the restroom so the s were alone."Why not?" The way this Jedi was talking had Miriam curious."We go back a long way. Grew up at the Academy together. We, uh, kinda had a thing going. I was crushing on him and he claimed he was in love with me. When I ran into trouble with the Dark Side, we had already been apart, but he just left. At the time, I was angry with him. Now I realize it was to keep himself away from that temptation that had already claimed him once before. It was a wise decision and I've forgiven him. But it has never really been the same between us. I've moved on with my life. Jag and I are very happy together, but Zekk just never seemed to get over it.""Why did you break up in he first place?" Suddenly, she was very interested in knowing this information."With the war beginning and everything, we thought it would be better if we didn't have that complication.""Oh." She sensed Zekk, because he was the only familiar person on this planet. She felt a wave of sadness and attraction from him. She knew right away that he was still in love with Jaina. "You know, he still loves you.""I know. But I don't feel the same for him anymore. I love Jag and that is that.""It seems to me that you're being a little insensitive. Maybe you should talk to him, explain gently what you told me." She shifted on the bench to face Jaina."But it's not that easy. He was my first love, and I still care for him, as a friend and first love. That memory will never fade away. The thing is, we are too different. I love to fly and I'm a fighter. No offense, but he's not a great pilot and we don't even see each other that much." The young woman brushed some brown strands behind her ear. "Plus, I feel that would be applying a conductor to a broken wire. Not a good idea. He needs to move on. Put me behind him. There will be another for him. When she comes along, she will be even better suited for him than I was."Before Miriam could reply, Zekk walked in. "Well, I see you two have met.""Yes," Miriam spoke up. "We've had a little heart-to-heart.""You see?" he asked, smiling. "The Jedi aren't that bad.""Good morning, Zekk. How'd your mission go?" Jaina chirped in, being friendly."Successful. And I'm alive. Nothing more I could ask for.""I hear you," the two old friends shared a laugh."We need to catch up sometime, Jaya." He used her old nickname eliciting a snarl from Jaina."How many times do I have to tell you, Don't call me that! My name is Jaina." Despite the harsh words, her tone had a playful edge."At least once more, as always, Jaya." He grinned as she growled. "Anyway, I came to grab, Miriam. Master Luke wants to talk to you.""Nice meeting you, Jaina." She said as she headed out with Zekk."You, too. Have a good time.""Thanks." Miriam and Zekk walked along the hall."Miriam, are you still open to being tested and maybe train?""I guess." she replied reluctantly. "But nothing garunteed about the training. I'll decide after I'm tested and met with Master Luke.""Good enough," he grinned at her as they walked down the corridor. 


	9. But I Don't Wanna!

"I'm impressed with your performance at the maze. You catch on quickly." Master Luke sat behind his desk. "Most children try the maze for a long time before figuring it out. Or some figure it out but think that they're supposed to go through it anyway. I think you are the only one of our students to ever finish that quickly."  
  
"Well, I've been told I look at things differently." Miriam was getting a bit impatient and wanted to go find Zekk.  
  
"I see. Well, you are clever, for sure. But I want to see how perceptive you are. I'm going to hold pictures up on this view screen. You tell me what I'm looking at."  
  
"How am I gonna do that if I can't see the screen?"  
  
"Miriam," he chuckled. "This is a Force Potential test. How do you think you're supposed to figure it out?"  
  
"Ok. I get it. Quit laughing at me." She slumped in the chair with her arms crossed. Luke looked at the slideshow and Miriam started. At first she started studying the view screen, trying to see what it was showing. She got nothing. Then she realized that she could know what he was looking at by probing his mind, not getting it directly from the screen. She stretched out to try to read his mind. "Umm, a speeder."  
  
"Good!" he praised her. Then he flipped the picture to something else.  
  
"Lightsaber," she said almost immediately. "Cup. Ship." Luke raised his eyebrow, asking for a more specific answer. "Umm, a Correlian YT 1300 cruiser."  
  
"Wow. That's more specific than I was looking for. I think you passed," He smiled and set the viewscreen down. "Now may I ask you a few personal questions?"  
  
"I'd rather you not."  
  
"Ok. You seem kinda close to Zekk. Why is that?"  
  
"We're not 'close'. He just gave me a ride off planet and I had to come with him, 'cause he wasn't stopping."  
  
"Right," he said knowingly. "Does he seem to be doing OK?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, he was really depressed when Jaina started seeing Jag. I was just wondering how he was doing."  
  
"Well, he didn't even mention her except in the story he told me about one of their adventures. And we met her at the gym and they just chatted like old friends. I think I detected a bit of sadness, but he seems to be doing fine."  
  
"Ok, good. Will you do me a favor?"  
  
"Sure. What is it?"  
  
"Don't leave him. Stay with him for a while, I think you are helping him mend the rest of the way. You two have a connection so deep I can barely detect it. I think your destinies are intertwined."  
  
"Right. Are you sure it's not just that you can't feel it 'cause it isn't there?" Luke chuckled.  
  
"You remind me of a younger Mara. Anyway, you can go find Zekk now."  
  
"Thanks." She stood and hurried from the room.  
  
"Hey, Miriam." Zekk didn't turn around. He was sitting on a rock looking over a meadow and a beautiful lake. He did scoot over to make room for her though.  
  
"Hey." She sat down beside him.  
  
"So, how'd it go?" He looked over at her.  
  
"Fine. He said I'm more clever and perceptive than most of the students."  
  
"That's high praise coming from a Jedi Master. You should be proud of yourself."  
  
"But Zekk," she protested, "I don't want to be a Jedi. It would be hard and I would have a lot of 'duty' and stuff like that."  
  
"You can work with me. I could convince Master Luke for you to travel with me and I could teach you different techniques and stuff. Would you like that?"  
  
She studied him for a minute. "Yes, Zekk. I think I would enjoy that."  
  
"Good," he returned her smile. I'll talk to him first thing in the morning. But right now, will you watch the sunset with me?"  
  
"I'm comfortable." She responded, thankful for his somewhat steady presence in the midst of her life turning upside-down. 


End file.
